


Batgirl In Stone

by ElzyAfterDark



Series: Discord Suggested Stories [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: ASFR, Other, Turned to Stone, nude, petrification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElzyAfterDark/pseuds/ElzyAfterDark
Summary: When Batgirl returns home after a night out working, she finds herself face to face with an intruder, one with a petrifying plan....





	Batgirl In Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Another Discord suggestion

Climbing in her window after a night on patrol, Batgirl sighed contently, locking it behind her, and removing her cowl to become Barbara Gordon once again, long red hair flowing behind her.

"Man, I need a shower," She said to herself, undoing her suit.

The bat-patterned black skintight costume loosened, and she pulled it down her pale skin, freeing her arms, before pulling it down her hips and legs, leaving her in just a sports bra and panties in pale blue, before they too were tugged off. Pink nipples met the cool air of her room, while her shaven sex was released when the blue cotton of her undies slid down, the firey-red pubic hair having been waxed off to reduce chafing in the tight costume... and also because it was just better for bikini season.

She walked through to the bathroom, knowing that her father was out tonight - she, Batman, and Nightwing had just helped him make a major bust, and he would be at the scene until morning. Therefore, she was not only fine walking nude the short distance, but idly brushed her fingers over her clit and nipples, planning a good shower... and a little stress relief. She was a healthy young woman, and frankly, hanging around two athletic guys in spandex suits all night left her feeling in need.

She was about to enter and switch on the shower, when she heard the creak of a floorboard.

Instantly alert, she turned quietly, unlocking the door to peer out. There was nothing in the corridor, so she edged out, heading to check the-

"Freeze. Hands up!" A voice said behind her.

She complied. If this intruder had a weapon, even she couldn't turn and stop him - he was pretty far away.

"Look, if you're here to steal something, you picked a bad house, buddy," She said.

"Oh, not from where I'm standing, Miss Gordon. I picked the perfect house. Turn around."

"...Really? Not liking my ass?"

"Oh, it's nice, but, for all I know, you could have a gun in front of you..."

Sighing, she did so. There, a masked man stood holding something.

"Now, isn't this better, face to face, not hiding anything... at least on your part. "

"What do you want?"

"Well, Miss Gordon, I'd come here to get a little revenge. See, your father... he's made enemies."

"No(!)"

"And it would seem, you have too. For I saw someone slipping in via the window as I was breaking in. One of the Caped Crusaders. It's rather obvious, really... A red-head, with a great figure. And look at you."

"Don't be crazy! I'm just-"

"-A young woman who is remarkably composed in the face on an intruder, completely naked? Come on, Miss Gordon. Or rather, Batgirl. Yes, this is quite the coup. I had hoped to kidnap a policeman's daughter, but now.... I have quite a trophy!"

"Wha-" Barbara said, as he raised the object, and it glowed.

It wasn't a gun, she realised, but it was no less dangerous. She found herself transfixed, frozen in place, hands up and face surprised. Staring right at the small golden amulet the intruder held aloft, the head of Medusa, gemstone eyes glowing.

She felt her nude body growing cold, and yet, also felt a strange arousal. Fear and lust fought for dominance, a wish to thrust her fingers in her now aching sex overruled by her rigid and frozen pose. She wanted to run her fingers over her nipples, scream in fear, run away, moan in lust...

The intruder watched as Batgirl's nude body began to turn grey, patches spreading out. Her eyes were frozen, windows to her anguish, even as he observed a thin trail of fluid slide down a petrifying leg. He knew it wasn't her losing control of one function... but another. That was the side effect, the lust and arousal the petrification forced. 

Barbara felt everything cooling, her warm sex stiffening and going cold, numb, but the phantom lust lingered. Pointed nipples froze stiff atop solid breasts, her long legs became smooth stone, her lovely rear hardened into two smooth granite curves. She felt the cold reaching her eyes, felt her vision fading, felt her mind fading, felt fear... lust... terror... arousal... cold... fear...

And it was done. Where once had been the daughter of James Gordon, the secret identity of Batgirl, was just an inert and beautiful statue.

The intruder moved over, running a finger between the stone legs, gathering some of the trickle. A just-in-case sniff confirmed no undesired scent, just a slightly slick natural lubricant. 

"Well, I hope you had some fun, Batgirl... I know I will," He smirked, leaving her cooling statue behind to gather up the costume she'd left scattered on her bedroom floor.

The petrified form of Barbara Gordon could do nothing but stand, staring in surprise, inert stone through and through... forever, if her petrifier and kidnapper had his way.


End file.
